


Say Yes To The Date

by Mina8992



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Minor Brittana, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina8992/pseuds/Mina8992
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a professional. He should not be hitting on his customers. Especially if said customer is there shopping with his fiancé for her wedding dress.... Or is he really?Inspired by Say Yes To The Dress





	

**Author's Note:**

> After watching a marathon of Say Yes to the Dress yesterday, this popped into my head. Hopefully you can enjoy!

“Santana… Where are we?”

“Kleinfeld, the bridal store.”

“Yes, I can see that. What I want to know is: why are we here?”

“We have an appointment.”

“Why?”

“To buy my wedding dress obviously.”

“We have to be in court in two hours.” He informed her with a groan. Really, he should’ve been suspicious when he saw her talking to the driver.

“We’ll have plenty of time. An appointment takes an hour.”

She grabbed his hands and dragged him inside the beautiful store where she talked to the receptionist who confirmed his worse fear; they did indeed have an appointment. They were led to the middle of the showroom, where they had to wait for their consultant to arrived. As he collapsed on the couch, Santana scooted over to him to rest her head on his shoulder.

“You know we can win that case with our eyes closed, right?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And that we’ll be on time in court.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And that it’s important for me that you be here.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Good! So you gonna put a smile on your face or what?” She finished with a snarl.

He gave her a smile and a small arm squeeze, reassuring her. Of course, he was happy to be here, he knew how much the wedding meant to her after all and how much she valued his opinion on the matter. Really, he felt honored that she had picked him to select the all important dress… and she was right; they could win that case with their eyes closed.

“Hello!” Came a chirpy brunette. “I’ll be Rachel, your consultant for today. You must be Santana, the bride?”

“Look at her, she’s the same species as you; it’s another hobbit, Blaine!”

A shock look crossed the young brunette’s face, not quite sure if she had really just heard what she thought she did.

“Be nice.” He simply said to his assistant, shooting a sympathizing look to the consultant; not everyone was used to Santana’s weird and insulting sense of humor.

She huffed, “You’re no fun… Yes, I am the bride.”

“Welcome to Kleinfeld. So when’s the big day?”

“In about a year, we still don’t know the location for sure.”

“And did you have an idea of what you were looking for?”

“I want to look sexy, like slutty-sexy. None of the ballgown shit, nothing that covers me up like a grandma and no dresses that make me look fat. Mama’s got a killer bod and she wants to show it.” She said proudly.

Blaine threw his head back as he groaned. “While still being classy please?” He said, shooting a pleading look to the consultant who simply nodded.

“Right, and do we have a budget we have to be respectful of?”

“Well unless you can convince my boss over there to give me a raise.” Santana replied, giving Blaine a smirk. “We’ll go for 2000$.”

“Alright, come with me.”

As soon as she closed the door to her room, Rachel went directly to the fashion director; there was no way she could get through this appointment without him.

“Kurt! Kurt, I need your help with my bride!”

She quickly grabbed the arm of her fashion director and dragged him into the stockroom to explain the situation, away from anyone who could overhear.

“Her name’s Santana, she’s here with her fiancé and she is one firecracker. She’s got some very vocal opinion about what she does and doesn’t like. She wants something super sexy, no ballgown; nothing that will not show her figure.”

“Alright, how much do we have to work with?”

“2000$”

He winced; that was a tall order for such a low budget, but he was up to challenge. Kurt loved his job, he loved helping the bride find that one dress that made her smile wide and brought tears to her eyes. He simply loved love, and that’s what wedding were all about: love. Ever since he had helped his step-mom choose her wedding dress back in high school, Kurt knew it was what he wanted to do. It had taken a lot of time, starting from the alteration department before getting to fashion director job; but it was all worth it.

He picked out a few daring options with Rachel that were sure to please the bride. When he had dropped the dresses in the room, and met the fiery bride, he decided he needed to meet the guy that was willing to marry her. This was another part of his job he loved; judging people. Yes, he knew that it was a terrible thing to do, but can you blame him? He loved getting together with the consultants once a week and just dishing about the different couples that they had seen during the week; and they had seen some very unique brides over the years.

What he had expected Santana’s fiancé to be, was some stereotype Jersey Shore jock; what he got was the complete opposite. The young man sitting alone on the couch had dark hair gelled back (maybe with a bit too much gel) and he was wearing a very nice fitting suit that still showed off his muscled arm, he had his phone on the couch next to him and was looking around with a sort of awe. When his eyes landed on Kurt, and he swear that a smile graced his face, beautiful golden orbs were staring at him.

Putting on a professional face, Kurt brought himself out of his stupor to march to the couch and introduce himself. Surely, he would have a personality that fit the fiery bride that he just met in the fitting room.

He did not.

Blaine, that was the groom’s name, was simply delightful to talk to and conversation flowed easily between the two of them as Kurt sat down next to him. Before he knew it, Santana came around the corner with a daring lace and sheer [dress](http://assets.nydailynews.com/polopoly_fs/1.2399005.1444942476!/img/httpImage/image.jpg_gen/derivatives/gallery_1200/pronovias-bridal-fall-winter-2016-fashion-show.jpg) that showed a lot of skin and was over-sexy.

“Oh hell no.” Came a small whisper next to Kurt, the latter who had to resist the urge not to snort.

“This. This is perfect, it’s over-budget but for this dress I have no problem paying.” Said Santana while getting up on the pedestal. “I look like a sex-kitten.”

“No.” This time it was louder, and it made Santana turn around with a sour look on her face.

“What do you mean no?”

“I am not marrying you while you parade around in lingerie.”

“This is not lingerie; this is couture Blaine!”

“I’m putting my foot down this time San; go change.”

“Well we have plenty more choices in the room.” Pipped up Rachel, trying to lighten the tension that had settled between the two.

“She’s going to be the death of me.” Blaine said, clearly already exasperated once Santana had stalked away.

 She came out mere minutes later in a short [number](http://www.thedressesunder100.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/short-sexy-wedding-dresses.jpg) that didn’t really resemble a wedding dress, but showed of her long toned legs. The dress was once again shot down by Blaine who thought it was more a club dress than a wedding dress.

“Please tell me not all the dresses you brought in are like that?” Blaine said once his fiancé was out of earshot.

Kurt shifter nervously, how could he actually admit that all the dresses that Rachel and himself picked out were all super sexy? They were working for the bride; they brought in what she asked!

“How about you come shopping with me and we get some dresses you approve of?” This was normal practice; to bring the groom out back in the stock room. It had nothing to do with the fact that Kurt had a tiny crush on the, clearly off-limits, man.

Blaine’s face lit up at the mention and he immediately stood up, Kurt also stood up and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when a small hand rested on his lower back as they walked.

He led him to the stock room, to show some of the dresses that could fit in her price-point, but he could see that Blaine was far from pleased.

“How about we up the price-point?”

“Is that something she would be comfortable with?”

He scoffed, “I’m going to end up paying for the dress one way or the other; might as well get something I like.”

And so Kurt led him to some more expensive dresses that fitted Blaine’s wish of classy-sexy dresses. Blaine was immediately in love with one dress that Kurt had picked out, and he pointed out that he wanted Santana to try that one right away; time was a-ticking and they needed to be in court in an hour; no more time to lose. By the time they returned to the show room, Santana was once again on the pedestal in a sexy corset [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b1/69/68/b16968cb0996c20b0bbefd6cba34ec36.jpg).

“Not a fan of all the lace; too matronly. But, I am loving this corset!”

“Well, I think you’ve had your fun ‘tana. Now you go and try my dress on please so that we don’t miss our appointment in court.”

Try the [dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB19Z90KFXXXXcvXpXXq6xXFXXXc/On-Sale-White-Sexy-Mermaid-Wedding-Dress-2016-Cheap-Chiffon-Long-Bridal-Dresses-alibaba-china-vestido.jpg_640x640.jpg) she did; and it was gorgeous. Simple and understated, it made Santana glow. Kurt added a simple belt around the waist, and a beautiful long veil; and the deal was sealed. The young Latina was simply beaming as she looked at Blaine.

“You like?”

“You look breath-taking.” Was Blaine response as he stood up and went to go next to Kurt. “Good job on picking the perfect dress.”

“It was more your pick.”

“Nah, I just gave you a vision; you found the perfect dress. I’m just here for my check book.”

It was easy to banter/talk to Blaine; too easy. Why was it that Kurt always fell for the unavailable straight guy? Couldn’t he have a crush on someone within reach for once?

It came as no surprise when Santana said yes to the dress, and suddenly it was time for both of them to leave. Blaine picked up the tab, much to the surprise and joy of the bride, and said his final goodbyes to Kurt with a longing look in his eyes.

Then he was gone; and they would never see each other again.

***

“He’s here again!” cried Rachel as she latched on his arm.

“Who’s here?”

“Blaine! He’s with another bride, I just saw them in the showroom! Mercedes is their consultant!”

Another bride? Well that was peculiar. However, as odd as the situation was, Kurt felt compelled to go and check on Mercedes. All of his girls were well aware of who Blaine was; he had been the main topic of their meeting of the last two weeks. And if Kurt was being completely honest, he hadn’t forgotten about the stunning man with whom he had spend an hour talking to in the showroom.

It took him a moment to spot Blaine in the show room, as he looked almost like an entirely different man than two weeks ago. If Kurt had thought, he had been attractive last time he had seen him; he had seen nothing yet. He had cut back on the gel letting free, while still controlling, his black curls. He was out of the suit and was wearing a pair of red chinos with a black polo, tied in with a cute bow-tie. As a fashionista, Kurt could definitely approve and appreciate the clothing choice; it suited him to a tee. For a moment, it seemed like he was searching for something, and Kurt briefly hoped that it was him.

He straightened his jacket before walking to where he would surely be spotted. Sure enough, Blaine saw him straight away and a wide smile grew on his face.

“Fancy seeing you here again.”

“Well, since it was so much fun last; I just thought I would give it another go.”

Before he had time to come up with a retort, Mercedes suddenly appeared next to him.

“Exactly who I was looking for. My bride wants a dress to go with her fiancé’s, she said you were the one who found the dress, about two weeks ago.”

“She was the brunette with me.” Pipped up Blaine from where he was sitting.

Wait… Fiancé. Blaine wasn’t engaged to Santana?

“I have a picture of the dress; I doubt you remember which she chose; you must see so many dresses each day.” He said to Kurt before pulling out his phone to show Mercedes.

But he did remember, very well actually. He remembered everything about that day, especially the fact that he thought Santana and Blaine were getting married.

Without having too much time to dwell on the subject, he was physically pulled away by Mercedes who all but dragged him to the stock room; gossiping all the way.

“He is gorgeous boo! I can see why you spent so much time with him last time.”

It was a busier day than the last time that Blaine had been here, and unfortunately that meant that Kurt did not have as much time to spend with the young man.

He was, however, present when the blushing bride started crying and declared that she had found her dream [gown](http://www.sofiehouse.co/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/R/o/Romantic-A-Line-V-Neck-Low-Back-Lace-Wedding-Dress-With-Straps.jpg).

“Think Santana will like it?”

“I’m pretty sure she’ll start crying Brit.”

She nodded and turned to Mercedes: “Then I’ll say yes to my dress.”

Kurt clapped and watched as Blaine moved to hug his blond friend.

“And as my gift to you; I’ll take care of the bill.”

“No, Blaine! You already paid for Santana’s dress and you’re marrying us!”

“It’s my pleasure and honor to do both; no point in arguing with a big-shot lawyer like myself.” He said with a wink.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Kurt. The reason why he had heard Santana saying they were going to court was because they were lawyers; not because they were getting their wedding license. And when Blaine had said he was marrying Santana he meant officiating the wedding! But, he had yet to figure out if Blaine actually played for his team or not.

“Fine. But we’re paying for your suit.”

“I have suits Brit; they’re pretty much in the job description.”

“No, you need a special one for our wedding. We booked you an appointment here right after mine.”

“We do have a wide variety of custom suits.” Quipped Kurt, really he just wanted an excuse to spend more time with Blaine and it just happened that his break was coming up.

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s right downstairs. I can show you, if you want I mean.”

“Perfect! Go with the unicorn Blaine, and I’ll see you later!” Exclaimed Brittany before sauntering away.

“Well, lead the way.” Blaine said with a wide smile; suddenly the prospect of going through a fitting didn’t seem that dreary if it meant spending a little bit more time with the gorgeous fashion director that was monopolizing his thoughts for the last two weeks.

*

“I didn’t know you had a men’s section!” Called Blaine from inside the fitting room.

“Yes, I actually started here when I was working for the alteration’s department.” Kurt called back. He was taking the opportunity that Blaine was changing to answer some pestering texts from the girls who had seen him leave with Blaine. There was no reason to go crazy about any of the situation. Fine, Blaine was not engaged to be married; at least to his knowledge. But, there was still the very high possibility that he was straight.

“Kurt, the shirt is too small; I can’t even get my arms in.”

His name drew his attention away from his phone as he stared up to… A bared-chest Blaine. The suit and polo had not been lying; there were some muscles hidden under the clothing. Kurt was well aware he was staring at the man; but as he looked at his flat stomach and his pronounced V-shaped abs; he couldn’t find the will to care.

“Enjoying the view?”

He was brought out of his stupor immediately to see Blaine looking amused, he felt his whole face heat up as he tried to come up with an adequate answer.

“Yes. I mean no—I mean, you are a good-looking man.”

Blaine looked at him with a puzzled look.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” _Good job Kurt, oogle the man and make him regret asking for your help._

“Why would I be uncomfortable?”

“Most man feel uneasy when they receive a compliment from a gay man.”

“Now, why would I feel uneasy when a gorgeous man like you compliments me?” He seemed amused by the whole situation.

“Because you could think I’m trying to hit on you.” _Keep digging your own grave Kurt; you are doing a great job._

“You’re not?” Blaine answered, sounding almost disappointed. “Because here I was hoping you were.” He said, grabbing and putting on the shirt being handed to him.

“Y-you were?”

He finished buttoning his shirt and turned around with a smirk on his face. “Yes, because then I’d be sure you’d say yes when I ask you out on a date.”

“Date? Y-you’re gay?”

Blaine barked out a laugh before slipping the jacket on and looking at Kurt. “I thought that was obvious by the fact that my two friends asked me to come wedding dress shopping with them. You know, the eternal stereotype that gay men are into fashion?”

Kurt grabbed a nearby black classic bow-tie and stood in front of Blaine. “For my defense, I thought you were marrying Santana at first.”

“God no! I love the woman, but I don’t have the patience to spend every day of my life with her. It’s enough that she’s my assistant, I don’t think I could handle seeing her every night at home.”

Kurt hummed as he finished tying the bow-tie, trying to contain the excitement he was feeling. This beautiful, intelligent, funny; near perfect man was gay, and available, and interested in him!

“So what do you say to that date? I mean unless you’re unavailable?” Blaine whispered and it suddenly dawned on Kurt just how close to each other they were standing.

“Oh, I’m available alright.”

Blaine smiled. “So dinner, tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Good, then I can do this.” He said, closing the short distance between the both of them. It was a gentle kiss; simply a promise of what was to come and when they broke apart Kurt found himself wishing that they could do it again.

“So, what do you think?” Blaine said, stepping away to showcase his tux. “I have a wedding to ordain apparently.”

“It’s perfect.” Was Kurt’s answer.

And it was perfect. So was their first date, and the multiple ones that followed.

And when Kurt was sitting, watching him marry Santana and Brittany; he thought back to the simple white gold band he had sitting in the nightstand of their apartment and of the moment, in the near-future, where he would get down on one knee.

Yes, Kurt Hummel simply loved love.

 

 

 

 


End file.
